ninjaslifeforme_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Youzuru Kamihito
Shiroya Lurichiyo （瑠璃千代　城夜 ) is 'one of the main characters in A ninja's life for me RP .She is a kunoichi of Konohagakure ,and daughter of an anbu elite captain ,Rihan Lurichiyo. 'Background ' Shiroya is viewed a respected and strong kunoichi in her class ,being recognized as an equal of Seiichi Uchiha ,her childhood best friend , was also a plus . Being the silent and quiet individual of her 4 man circle ,consisting of Sora ,Suto and Seiichi , she also has inherited Yandere traits of her mother . Shiroya has always fancied Seiichi ,she loved him . She has observed that her fellow friend ,Sora ,has also fallen for Seiichi ,unconsciously . Surprisingly ,she doesn't see Sora as an opponent , but seems to be quite willing to give Seiichi to Sora ,if Seiichi wishes . 'Personality Shiroya can be said as a Yandere persona , as seen earlier in this roleplay ,for losing her cool at Zeke , Seiichi's brother ,and beating him to a bloody pulp . But this is quite rare in fact , Shiroya is always shy and quiet ,like Hinata Inuzuka ,for some reason , and quite happy most of the time .Shiroya is most of the time an introvert individual ,but when it comes to Sora ,she can't help herself but be extrovert . Shiroya is quite humble when it comes to the people around her , using -Dono or -San with anyone she knows . The occasional -Chan for her good female friends ,and -Kun for her beloved male acquaintances . She sees herself as average and ordinary when people like Sora sometimes think her the opposite . 'Appearance ' Shiroya's hair is quite wavy ,and reaches her shoulder blades . Her hair is a dark,ebony color and glossy , she also has fringed forelocks ,Shiroya also posseses doe-like green eyes with long black lashes .In the beginning ,Shiroya wears a large ,hooded ,sleeveless coat ,with arm guards and fingerless gloves . But later ,she wears the gennin headband on her left arm . When she grows older ,she would be wearing a black kimono-sleeve mini jacket . A bright scarlet tube top like dress with higanbana designs ,with a black and deep purple obi sash with two black bells dangling from it.Her hair is held up in an elegant updo with a red spider lily hairpin in it ,with one stray lock. Her fringe would be mid-forehead length . She also wears knee length black laced socks ,with ebony colored wooden clogs .She also has a ring on her middle finger ,with the kanji 悪 carved on the blood red stone .Also a black kasa adorns her head with black cloth that ties it to her head. 'Strength' Shiroya can be easily said as the strongest and smartest in her class ,possessing monstrous strength and equally high IQ .She is on the same level as Seiichi ,her shadow manipulation and water affinity made her quite known amongst her kinsmen , opposite to her brother ,Sakurai ,who uses flame manipulation . Shiroya has also mastered multiple genjutsu and summoning techniques . Also her bloodline limit ,In'ei no Kengen ,allows her an affinity of medical jutsu .Her mother ,who is of a sister clan , Sereitei ,have a vast knowledge of powerful and dangerous sealing jutsus .Her father and mother's genes together resulted in a potentional super-weapon . Her grandfather ,had once said that their bloodline runs purest in both Shiroya and her brother .She is soon to inherit a katana that posseses the spirit of her predecessor ,the ultimate matriarch ,Chimamire no Higanbana （血塗れの彼岸花）.Who's power is quite demonic but tamed ,she is part of the clan jutsu ,Inner-Demon . 'Inner-Demon' Inner-Demon (Beast) is an ability passed down for generations in Shiroya's clan , it is like a version of bijuu ,but more subtle . It can be said as a Sage jutsu ,but takes over you completely and you can only watch from the recesses of your mind .The ending of a victim of such powers will be horrifying . The inner -demon within each offspring of side is unique to it's user .Most female members are not allowed to use this jutsu ,for the female ones are much more terrifying and sadistic if compared to male offsprings,unless tamed. The mastery of such jutsu is extremely difficult .A tamed Inner-Demon (Beast) will take on a human form and create a dimension within your mind ,having any representative characteristics of said demon . Like Chimimare's ,which is a traditional japanese house ,with beds of blood red higanbana flowers . Also a pavillion with a gu-zheng inside it ,surrounding said structure was a ring of white chrysanthemums . The most distinctive feature of this dimension is that it forever basks in sunset ,called "Eien Ni Yuhi " . It will speak to you whenever it may please ,and may freeze time just to possess you and help you in battle . (Extra :these Inner-Demons are usually born from restless souls of countless notorious figures of history .)